warriors of palutena
by the master of malor
Summary: 9 kids. 1 future. 10 tacos
1. Chapter 1 : the beginnng

**the warriors of Palutuna ch.1 burned**

**As a few notices this is my first fan fic and I'm using characters from the 3ds game kid Icarus uprising. But i'm actually planning on doing crossovers of other games such as Zelda.  
><strong>

**Now disclaimer i do not own kid Icarus it is owned by Nintendo now with that said LET'S GO!**

Pit POV

with Hades finally defeated I drop the gun of the great sacred treasure and shout victory! then the credits roll and all was at peace that was 5 years ago and Lady Palutena said she found some underworld troops left. After wiping out a mik or 2.. thousand ugh. I find an underworld baddie leading the charge " minion of the under world time for you to pay" what I didn't and will be the deciding factor in the survival of this world were 9 kids watching our battle. and after a long fight the author didn't want to mention I beat the evil creature but before Lady Palutena could extract me I heard a chilling voice" why hello there, pitty pat glad to see you made it, oh look we have an audience hello kiddies could you please help me in killing this little angel." I felt my wings shine in a black color " Hades what are you doing to me, and how are you alive?" I shout I look at the 9 kids " get out of here kids please" but they didn't leave my feathers started falling off. Hades giggled as I suffered " well pitty 1st off I'm not telling what my plan is I'm not a villain from the 70's but i will say this demongo( samurai jack for life) would be proud and 2nd I'm afraid neither of us will find out until someone decides make a backstory I'm looking at you author" my wings started to burn off "Hades I'm going to take both of us down " and i charged at him then " toddles pit tell pretty palutena I said hi" and with that I nearly died until " oh pitty the author wants to keep you alive so he can do something later "and he sent me to Lady's Palentuna's temple along with those 9 kids

I can barely see anything I'm wondering why Palutena hasn't sent me into the rewind spring then I hear voices " Is he going to be all right, Palutena" it's one of those kids from before lady palutena sighs and starts speaking "listen children I understand pit's situation but there's something wrong with him I can't heal him I even tried using a drink of the gods but to no avail which is why I shall do this, children you shall now be my apostles" the kids were astonished, heck i would be too is someone turned me into a warrior oh wait that already happened. " how will that work are you gonna' give us some rifles and be like . Ashley meet us at alpha point mayday mayday!" next thing I know that kid getting back-handed and lying on the floor. " what I am about to tel you must never be told again, Pit's divine status allows him to choose between all 9 weapon types but cause you are mortal I will give each of you 1 weapon type to control. Let's Begin.

**that's all for now. I'm waiting to see what people think of it**


	2. Chapter 2: lifted

hey guys i just wnated to make a few notes on the charecters, just a recap of the chapter, plot advancement wise ashley will use a blade dylan will use claws steven will use a bow ursula will use a staff kyle will use a club ivan will use orbitars carly will use a cannon rachel will use an arm isis will use palms(it's a name and also an egyptian god , not just a terrosit group)  
>Also keep in mind i'm only 13 so grammer is not my #1 priorty nor is spelling so yeah pardon the fact that the "I"s aren't capitalized and the language (specifically in the kids)<br>on a side note there's a little easter egg behind the names the first person to get what the joke was behind the names gets a cookie and a personal chapter all to them, just say what you think the refrence is and add what you want for a chapter most of these will be one shots with a little bit of an arc in between via little easter eggs

now onto the story

chapter 2:lifted

Ivan POV "wait,wait,wait before we get started I have one question" i blurt out before the casual addition of WINGS on our bodys I had to know this one simple quesiton "yes ivan what is it, " the goddess replied " wehn are we getting the tacos? "huh?" palutena asks "the tacos mentioned in the summary , like if your going to take at least like 5 months to add a new chapter the least he can do is add some tacos , or maybe a burger or maybe a milshake or maybe a ho,, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" i drop dead and feel something on my back and then I start to ... fly "ivan" palutena started " you will be granted the power to wield orbitars, these devices rely on your on energy to operate on can be used for a varity of athletic attacks" " goody" i manage to croak out before i need to catch my breath form the pain , thankfully these wings fly without my control so thank god or gods or whatever.

Ashely POV okay so that just happened Ivan grew wings and almost died of pain "Ashley come here"I hesitently stepped forth to the goddess and asked "what powers shall I recieve your divine majesty" she approached me and she.. snapped the wings on my back you need to stop being such a suck-up, also you will get the blade which is one my most balanced weapons with not very much flare though perfect for someone with no one flare and always a goody two shoes , like yourself " i heard the others going "OHH " and "BURN " and stuff like that but it didn't matter to me and then I stepped down form the alter and noticed the goddess wince a little and look at her ribs and mutter something like " not again", I wonder why?

Rachel POV I waS chewing on some gum berfore all of this and when I saw the wings grow out of Ivan's and Ashley's backs my jaw dropped so much that it fell out, "wait" I started "before you make me the Amazing Winged Ray , I have a few quesiotns 1.) why us? 2.) will we ever be able to take off these wings and 3.) how to summon these weapons' palutena stepped down from the stand and sighed "oh poor girl so many questions well 1 you children were right next to Pit when this all started and i had no other choice but to adapt to the circumstances , 2) the wings will only show up when you are summoned to battle the forces of the underworld and 3) to be honest i don't know how your weapons are to be summoned but i do think that you will figuer it out once the time comes. now you Rachel will be granted an arm " "umm i already got two of 'em" i quip " palutena had her "i'm gonna kill you" look and said "no an arm is a guantlet weapon that is attached to your arm and can increase your physical prowess but will result in less ranged might so keep that in mind." and with that wings grew out my back and i joined Ivan and Ashley up in the sky.

Ursula POV I was up next and to be honest i didn't know what to think of all of this, but i did what i always had to be,a kid who will do anything to get to the top and takes every oppurtunity they can to be a better girl, "alright let's do this" palutena walked back up to teh pedastal and tehn released a surge of energy and shot me with it "Ursula,what an awful name , just let me know when you start singing 'poor unfortunate souls' anyway i will grant you the staff this weapon was made primarily for ranged battle and has a built in sniper feature. Just don't use it as a melee weapon you will die". man this lady is harsh

Isis POV jeezus, this woman is harsh, like my ma just with green hair and a staff and A FREAKING GODDESS , well anyway i was cracking my knuckles and then i felt the wings grow on my back when i heard palutena bellow at me " please stop that right now, that is direspectful to me and for that i will give you the palm weapon which has homing shots that travel endlessly adn are atttached to your arm like ...a tatoo" she said gesturing to my tatoo of a snake. "well since that just happened i volunteer dlyan as tribute' and pushed him to the front of group ( those of us who didn't have wings)

Dylan POV reminding myself to get Isis back for this i looked up to the goddess and is it wrong that i think she's hot? " yes it is Dylan" she said as if she was reading my mind "now i'm gonna give you claws which grant you increaased speed and a melee combo of 5 attacks as oppposed of the regular 3 as well as smack the wings on you so you'll stop staring at me" the small giggles i heard from the others were nothing compared to the back on my back. she litterally SMACKED THE WINGS ON ME and then i passed out hopefully i don't drool

Kyle POV dear god or, gods... whatever, my brother has a crush on a goddess who just knocked out half our group and forced to do the job of an angel . Palutena had a smug look on her face as she said to me "i'm gonna make this quick so i don't half to talk to you, you will have a club a weapon with the most power , however it is the slowest weapon and only has a combo of 2 hits and takes like forever to charge but when its charged it will realease a super shot that can pass through walls " and thus the angel Kyle was goddess then looked at carly, my GF and said "now its your turn darling"

Carly POV now that was wierd , is she trying to flirt with me ? i mean i am bi-sexual and i was flattered but really? flirting with a girl you just met, that's low , but i don't judge and walked up to the goddess and asked in a sarcastic tone "what's my weapon? probs something lame like a wand or cane what is it?" palutena had a very serious face when she said "a cannon , a giant cannon which can fire explosive shots" i looked at ehr with a face that said "YES thank you so much but what do i have do now" she just said " now who's next?" and looked at pit once agian in a worried look,as a big sister i knwo how she felt/

Steven POV well look at taht beign the onyl guy who studies greek mythology and has never heard of Palutena i was shocked to hear that all the greek myths were true, adn i walked up to Palutena and said bowing sown " what weapon shall i recieve , my lady " palutena said simply " since i want to finish the chapter off i'll say only this, the bow which is your weapon has the most accurate shots and is great fro the ranged warrior in you " well that's it now would you all kindly kill the army underworld monsters that are in the place wehre you found pits dying body thank you and nwo off you go" and then we were transported to the parking lot where pit caught on fire and i though in my mind "this is gonna be a long day" 


End file.
